jam_reality_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Malik's Survivor: Argentina
is Malik's fifth season of the JAM fanon series! | returnees = Brendon Miller (7) Kari Hemph (7) Tanya Banks (7) | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Saint Lucia | nextseason = Survivor: Shinjuku | dvdcover = }} Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - Idols are hidden on the each of the Tribe's Island. *'Auxiliary Tribe' - The tribe Ushuaia is added on Day 7, causing a Tribe Swap. *'Early Merge' - The tribes merged on Day 17, earlier than most merges. Castaways } | rowspan="7" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Anton "Anton" | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 8 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Henry "Henry" | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Victoria Lewis "Victoria" | | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Ruby Shaw "Ruby" | | | 5th Voted Out Day 13 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Megan "Megan" | | | 6th Voted Out Day 13 | 3 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Izabella Thomas "Izabella" | | | 7th Voted Out Day 16 | 5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Quintin "Quintin" | | | rowspan="13" | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 19 | 11 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Brandon Miller "Brandon" | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Veronica Lewis "Veronica" | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 | 10 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Akmal "Akmal" | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Jesus "Jesus" | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 29 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Jaali "Jaali" | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Stella Valentine "Stella" | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Taja Websley "Taja" | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 | 14 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Kari Hemph "Kari" | | | 16th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 | 20 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Brendon Miller "Brendon" | | | 17th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 38 | 5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Rohit "Rohit" | | | 2nd Runner-Up | 3 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Jennifer Vazquez "Jennifer" | | | Runner-Up | 5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Tanya Banks "Tanya" | | | Sole Survivor | 1 |} Episode Guide Voting History (*) - A star denotes a self vote. (^) - An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia *This is the fifth season of this fanon to be designed by the creator. **This is also the last season he planned as a non-special season. *There are two pairs of family members this season, each of them split from each other. **Brandon and Brendon are twin brothers. **Veronica and Victoria are two of triplets. ***The final triplet, Jessica played in . *All tribes this season end with an a. Links